callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse Easter Egg
The "Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg" is an easter egg featured on the Zombies map Shangri-La, which focuses on helping Brock and Gary escape Shangri-La, while Richtofen tries to harness the power of the Focusing Stone using the Focusing Crystals. The achievement/trophy "Time Travel Will Tell" is awarded to the players when they complete it. This is considered the hardest easter egg yet, because there MUST be four players in order to trigger the eclipse and travel into the past. Most steps must be accomplished in the past, however radios are only found in the present. Explanation Brock and Gary, two explorers, were looking for the temple to prove the existence of Agartha. They accidentally triggered the eclipse (even though it takes four players to activate it in-game) and Zombies attacked them. Gary died first and Brock followed later. The players change their fate by completing the steps of the puzzle, which sends them back to the future for every successfully completed step. When they finally reach the Focusing Stone, they travel back in time again and it becomes apparent to the players that they've been returned to the moment they discovered the temple, meaning they're stuck in a never-ending loop. Step 1 In the starting room once the power is turned on, there will be four dials each on their own wall by Quick Revive. When all four players press 'Square' (PS3) or 'X' (360) at the same time, time will distort, causing the players to be sent into the past (proven by some of the things the character says), the moon to eclipse the sun, and a giant 115 meteor to rest above the temple in the spawn area. Meteorite_temple.png|The Element 115 meteorite that appears on top of the temple. MonkeyEclipse.jpg|The eclipse that happens in the past. Step 2 Near the MPL, there appear to be two characters trapped in the locked area behind the weapon. A button must be pressed, similar to those near Quick Revive, in order to get them talking. They want the players to set them free, similar to Gersch in Kassimir Mechanism and the four characters in Original Characters Trapped easter eggs. After they finish their dialog, magical plates can be found scattered on the floor around the areas outside the spawn, 12 on each side. Step 3 After activating the switch from the previous step, several panels will appear along the area on the bridge, near the rotating statue and the area which contains the MPL, somewhat perpendicular to each other. The players have to make them all disappear to complete this step of the easter egg. At first it seems confusing but the method is simple. On one side, one player stands on a plate and tells another player what the symbol is. That player then steps off the tile whilst the player in the other area searches for the matching plate. Once the pair are found both players step on and those plates and they will disappear. Then simply repeat for every other one until all plates are gone. If a pair is incorrectly matched all plates will re appear and have to be paired up again. Also note that if a player stands on a plate whilst the other checks for a match, all symbols will change to a different plate. Note that this must be completed in 4-5 minutes or players will return to the present and will have to start over again. The following are known Illuminati symbols to appear on the tiles: *A Female gender symbol. *3 Short straight lines intersected by a long straight line. *A Diamond outline. *A star that looks like a asterisk (*) *A crescent moon *A Circle with a straight line cutting it in half. *A Circle with a small dot in the middle. *3 Dots arranged in a triangle. *A Triangle outline. *A "D" shape *A "T" like shape that has a line through it. *2 arcs crossing If done correctly you will hear a sound and a Focusing Crystal will appear on top of the MPL boulder. Step 4 Go down to the Water Slide, but do not move from the bottom. With three players standing on the pressure plate, have the fourth take the slide while holding the action button 'Square' (PS3) 'X' (360). He will activate a switch on the way, which will send the players back to the present if done correctly. Step 5 Go to the waterfall, there should be a diamond on top of the waterfall. It can be knocked down with an explosive or a Ray Gun. When it's on the ground, shoot it with the 31-79 JGb215, it should shrink. Knife it and it goes into the slide to the geyser. The players must launch the diamond with the geyser and it should land on a tower. A new diamond should spawn, indicating that the step was completed successfully. Step 6 The players now have to go to the tunnel that has a pressure plate in a crevice. Next to the pressure plate needed to access Pack-a-Punch, there is a gas pipe. The wheel has to be turned 4 times, until the characters can be heard talking about the gas receding. If done correctly, along the walls and ceilings there should be several gas leaks, starting from the MPL entrance all the way to the power room. And when your character passes through there, you can hear them coughing. Step 7 To complete this step, there must be a calm Napalm Zombie in the past. The players have to walk through the tunnel, luring the Napalm Zombie from the MPL entrance through the cave and setting the gas leaks from the previous step on fire. There are several leaks clustered about: at the entrance to the cave, near the spout launcher, and just before the power room. If done correctly, when the players return to the crevice and the tube, the lever next to it will be raised. Press the action button (X, square) to lower it. This part MUST be done during the same eclipse as lighting the gas. When the characters start talking about the floor being covered in lava, this signifies that the step was successful. Step 8 The players must travel back to the past for this step. In the tunnel with the MP5k on a board, there are now 4 holes on the side of the tunnel. The holes must be plugged with Spikemores. The best way is to lure crawlers, or your previous Napalm Zombie, towards the tunnels and place the Spikemore facing the holes, so that the Punji spikes get lodged into the holes. After this is done, the players have to go to the bottom of the waterfall. On one side of the boulder in the center, there is a brick wall, with a brick sticking out saying "Do not hold X". Hold "X" and the players will return to the present, signifying that the step was successful. Also, a new diamond will appear above the mud pit temple. Step 9 The players have to go to the past again for this step. There are 12 panels spread around. There are 5 panels in the spawn room, 2 in the mudroom area, 2 by the minecart, 2 in the stakeout room, and 1 by the left power switch. It is similar to Step 3, but instead of stepping on the panels, they must be knifed. When all 12 panels have been lit up, over by the mine cart gate, out of bounds, a snare trap can be seen. Blow it up with an explosive, such as a Monkey Bomb. If done correctly, the characters will say that it has worked, and the players will return to the present. Step 10 After completing Step 9, there is a radio found near the Minecart gate on a barrel, stating a code, which is "16, 1, 3, 4". Players have go into the past for this to work. After going to the past, players will have to go into the mud pit temple and set the dial to their corresponding numbers as the top number: *The first one, coming from the eclipse button area, is the far right one. Switch it to ' [ | - ' *The second one is directly behind the first one (near right side from the eclipse button area). Switch it to one dot. *The third one is diagonal from the second one (far left side from the eclipse button area). Switch it to three dots. *The fourth one is behind the third one (near left side from the eclipse button area). Switch it to four dots. After this is done, the characters should say that the code worked. If done correctly, a diamond will appear above the mud pit temple, signifying that the step was successful. Step 11 After the previous step, in the present, by the right side of the stairs leading up to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, on the floor by the statue the players will find a radio. The radio says that Brock lost his bag of Dynamite somewhere while being chased by zombies. The players have to find the bag of Dynamite. The Dynamite will be on the Focusing Crystal near the Minecart gate. First, you have to charge the Focusing Crystals, by finding the four gongs that make a resonating sound. To make sure that you are knifing the right gongs, knife one and then look at the Focusing Crystals, if they are glowing red you are knifing the wrong one, if they don't glow at all then find the other three that make the same noise. Once this is done, the Focusing Crystal will glow yellow and Treyarch's Symbol will appear. On one Focusing Crystals hangs Dynamite and now you have to shoot it with The Fractalizer, the beam bouncing along the other Focusing Crystals and come back and knock off the Dynamite. Step 12 You have to travel into the past for this step. Once you have obtained the Dynamite, you have to shoot the Focusing Crystal above the mud pit temple (Behind a palm tree if you look at it from spawn). You have to charge the crystals again, and you must upgrade your 31-79 JGb215, or it will not work and a character will say something about not enough power. After you have charged the Focusing Crystals and have an upgraded 31-79 JGb215, you must shoot the Focusing Crystal above the mud pit temple, the beam traveling between the Focusing Crystals and becoming more powerful. When it hits the last crystal, 3 beams of orange light will hit the giant 115 meteorite and it will shrink and fall into the temple. Step 13 Once the giant meteorite has shrunk, you have to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine. The machine will have vanished and the back wall is accessible. Brock says that he can blow up the wall with the Dynamite gained by the players from a previous step. After the conversation, the water will wash you down and you will have to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine again. After you access the temple again, the wall will be gone, and on an altar, the Focusing Stone will be floating in the center. To obtain the stone, you have to hold the action button. Only the person who picks up the stone gets all seven Perk-a-Colas for the rest of the game. Only one player has the focusing stone but all 4 players get the Time Travel Will Tell achievement/trophy. Repeating the Easter Egg Once the Easter Egg is complete, the eclipse buttons will be pushed in and the eclipse cannot be restarted. However, a new radio will appear at the base of the Pack-a-Punch Temple with the water that flushes down following the acquisition of the Focusing Stone. Listen to the radio and, after the majority of it has played, the buttons will pop out again. This may be repeated until all four players have the Focusing Stone; however, it cannot be repeated after the fourth player has taken it. Video Video:Shangri-la Zombies Easter Egg (Time Travel Will Tell Achievement)Eclipse Guide Trivia *Richtofen's name is carved on the altar that holds the Focusing Stone. *After the Easter Egg, the player that got the Focusing Stone still keeps it, much like Richtofen's Golden Rod from Call of the Dead. *Unlike all previous Easter Eggs, this can be repeated after obtaining the stone from the temple, allowing all four players to receive Focusing Stones. *This is the first method to retain perks through downing and/or Death (The second being the Big Bang Theory Achievement/Richtofen's Grand Scheme) *After completing the Easter Egg the player will unlock two gamer pictures (Richtofen and Dempsey), but only on the 360 version. *During Step 8, it is possible to fill two of the holes with one Spikemore. *There is a glitch/bug that can occur when doing the dynamite step. If you have the PaP machine disappeared, go to the wall where you have to put the dynamite on. If someone shoots one of the crystals in the wrong way, you will be in the present again and a character will say that you did it wrong. What actually happens is that the PaP machine spawned back because you did it wrong, now you can be stuck BEHIND the PaP and you can even get on top of it by standing on its spawn location and jumping. But after all the water will always blow you off no matter where you are. *There is a glitch that can occur during step 3. If the players manage to finish matching the correct tiles the moment the eclipse ends, the Focusing Crystal will still rise, but the easter egg oddly will not continue, as Gary and Brock don't appear by the water slide. Instead, when the players activate the eclipse again, the tiles appear on the ground once again, and no progress from this step can be made even after attempting to do it a second time (confirmed on PS3). *If you didn't plug all the holes in time on Step 8 and you return to the present, you will see that the holes are still plugged but if you activate the eclipse and you go back, activate the "Do not hold X/Square" button, there will still be water going out of the holes. The way to solve this is to just activate the eclipse, set 4 Spikemores in front of the holes and plug them again. *If you are doing Step 2, the pressure plates can also activate when you are jumping over them. *Everytime you activate the eclipse, the dials in the Mud-Pit Maze are set differently. *In addition, the four gongs that activate the Focusing Crystals are randomized after the easter egg is reset. *Agartha is a legendary city that is said to reside in the earth's core. *It should be noted that some steps (excepting the last) do not require other steps to precede it if they result in another crystal acquisition. *Richtofen's name is on the altar because it was his desk when he was expermenting on the super soldiers. This is hinted at during the Call of the Dead radio where a monkey steals the mexican test subject's spleen, similar to how Zombie Monkeys steal power-ups. Richtofen also yells at them in a similar fashion. Category:Easter eggs Category:Shangri-La